At First Glance
by articcat621
Summary: Lavender is intrigued by the mysterious man in booth seven.


A/N: This little plot bunny popped into my mind after seeing Avengers: AoU. I feel like Lavender doesn't get enough love, so decided to give her some. Many thanks to Krissy for being my fabulous beta. Enjoy! xx

Disclaimer: I don't own Lavender Brown nor Bruce Banner... *sigh* They belong to their respective owners - JKR, Marvel, etc. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

* * *

 **At First Glance**

"Lav, sweetie, there's someone at booth seven."

Lavender Brown looked up, quickly stuffing a piece of paper into the pocket of her apron. "Yes, ma'am," she said quietly, taking out her pad and pen as she walked towards the front of the small American diner that she worked at. She saw a man sitting in booth seven, the menu covering his face.

"Can I help you?" she asked once she stood in front of him. Her heart clenched painfully when he lowered his menu and gasped as he looked at her.

Lavender put on a smile, but inside she hurt. She was used to people gasping, staring, and pointing at the large scar that marred her once-perfect face, but it didn't make it hurt any less. People seemed to forget that she was only human. She wasn't a spectacle to be made fun of or judged.

That was why she had left England. After Greyback, that _vile_ werewolf, nearly killed her at the final battle, Lavender spent a month at St. Mungo's recuperating. To her utter disappointment, no one ever came to visit her. She received flowers from the Patil twins and then a bouquet from Harry, Ron and Hermione, but that was it. No one visited her, and that stung deeply.

Adjusting to life as a werewolf in England was difficult. Everywhere she went, the whispers and comments followed her. She couldn't take it anymore, so she left.

She ended up in the United States in a state called Vermont, where she, by pure accident, bumped into a kind, old woman named Mrs. Buchwald. Quickly realising that Lavender didn't have a place to stay, Mrs. Buchwald invited her in and offered her a job as a waitress in the diner that she owned.

Lavender had been in the States for about a year now, and she absolutely loved it. She made new friends, ones that never really asked about her scar. They accepted her, and she found it was nice to be with people who genuinely cared.

"Miss?"

Lavender snapped out of her daze and flushed. "I'm sorry, sir," she muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"No, I should be the one to apologise," he said, his voice soft and kind. He smiled at her. "I didn't mean…"

"It's fine," Lavender quickly said. She gave him a weak smile. "I'm used to it."

"That's not very fair to you."

Lavender looked at the man. He seemed a bit older, probably in his thirties or forties. He had brown hair, with strands of silver peeking out. What drew Lavender in, however, were his brown eyes. They were kind and soft, yet seemed as if they had been hardened. It was strange. She had never seen someone's eyes look so kind, yet cruel… Young, yet old.

"Life isn't fair," she replied softly.

"No, it isn't," he agreed. He stared intently at her. "Your eyes… They're full of grief."

Lavender's eyes widened in surprise. _Seems I'm not the only one interested in a person's eyes._ "I've seen terrible things." She shook her head. "What can I get for you, sir?" She held up her pad, waiting to take his order. She didn't know why, but something about him made her want to spill all her secrets.

He seemed like a man who would understand. A man who would accept her. It… It was unsettling.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee, black."

"That's it?" she asked, lowering her pad.

"Yeah," he said. "Not really hungry."

Lavender nodded. "All right, I'll be right back." She hurried to the back to get him the coffee, and she felt his gaze on her the entire time. When she returned, she nervously set it down. "Anything else?"

"Your name," he said, giving her a smile.

She flushed. "Lavender," she replied.

"Mine is Bruce."

"Bruce," she repeated softly. She found herself staring at him once more, feeling as if the world had stopped moving completely. Her stomach churned anxiously. "Enjoy." She turned and retreated to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you, Lav?" Mrs. Buchwald asked. "You seemed flustered."

"That man," Lavender replied, her palms sweating. "There's something… about him."

"Is he dangerous? Do you think I should call the police?"

"No," Lavender replied hurriedly. She gave Mrs. Buchwald an assuring smile. "I'm just being silly, that's all."

Mrs. Buchwald smiled slyly. "Do you think he's hot? He does have a sort of rugged thing going on."

Lavender covered her face in embarrassment. "No, Mrs. Buchwald, I don't fancy him. He's just… interesting."

Mrs. Buchwald peeked out the window into the front. "And he's leaving."

"He is?" Lavender said, looking out the window.

"Until next time, Lavender," he said, giving her a small wave before disappearing out the door.

Lavender watched him go before going to grab the cup. She gasped when she saw a twenty dollar bill on the table. _Just who is he?_

* * *

Bruce returned the next three nights, ordering only a coffee and leaving Lavender a twenty on the table.

Their interactions were filled with awkward pauses and long glances. Every night left Lavender feeling more and more curious about the older man. Who was he? Where had he come from? Mrs. Buchwald didn't recognise him, and she knew everyone in town.

The fourth night, Bruce asked Lavender if she'd meet him in the park down the road after she got off work. Lavender agreed.

She couldn't wait for her shift to end. He was an enigma that she hoped to solve.

* * *

Lavender walked down the street, her jacket in her arms. It was a warm summer night, and the breeze felt wonderful against her face. Lavender was slightly surprised with herself as she wasn't nervous about meeting a stranger, but that could be because she knew she could handle it. Her wand, though she rarely used it, was tucked into the front pocket of her apron. No one knew it was there, but she did.

After the final battle and moving to the states, Lavender occasionally practiced spells in her room. She was getting stronger and quicker, easily using spells that she used to struggle with as a schoolgirl. She was a warrior now, and no one would hurt her the way Greyback did again.

"Lavender," Bruce greeted her when she came in sight. He gave her a smile. "I'm glad to see you came."

"Me too," she said, hesitantly taking a seat next to him. She looked him over, her heart beating nervously in her chest. She wasn't sure if her heart was racing because she was afraid, or if it was something else entirely.

Bruce looked her over as well, his eyes staring into hers intently. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips.

"Why do you come to the diner every night?" Lavender asked, wanting answers from him.

Bruce smiled lightly. "Right down to it, then, eh? Well, I suppose it's because I see a bit of myself in you."

Lavender frowned, turning to face him. She got comfortable on the old wooden bench. "What do you mean by that?"

He leant forward slightly, a playful smile gracing his features.

In that moment, Lavender was struck by how handsome he was. A car drove past them on the road, loud music blaring, but Lavender didn't even notice. All she saw was the striking man in front of her. Her stomach flurried, this time with what Lavender recognized as arousal.

"Bruce," she whispered, her throat drying. She scooted forward slightly, desperately wishing that she was in his lap. _Claim him,_ a voice in the back of her mind whispered. Eyes widening, Lavender jumped off the bench.

"We're more alike than you think, Lavender," Bruce said gently.

She cast her gaze to the floor. "I very much doubt that." She closed her eyes, tears prickling the corners of them. "You're not a monster, like I am," she whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear.

"You'd be surprised," he responded, his voice tight. He stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What time is your lunch break?"

"Noon," Lavender replied, regaining control of her emotions. _It wouldn't do to cry right now in front of him. I can do that when I get home._

"Meet me here, if you'd like." Bruce looked at her, and once more, Lavender felt as if he was staring into her very soul. "I'll bring sandwiches."

"All right," Lavender said, nodding. "I… I'll see you then." She turned and quickly walked away, her heart beating loudly as chaotic thoughts swirled around in her mind.

* * *

"Where you off to?" Mrs. Buchwald asked, noticing Lavender making her way to the door.

"I…" Lavender made a face, shaking her head. "I suppose I've got a lunch date."

Mrs. Buchwald's eyes lit up. "Do you now, dearie? What's his name?"

"I'll tell you later," Lavender said, itching to get away. She loved Mrs. Buchwald dearly, but the woman could be very nosy and manipulative. No doubt if she realised that she was off to meet Bruce, the older woman would give him a talking to when he came for his coffee… If he came.

Lavender walked down the busy street, eager to see Bruce. She didn't know him very well, but something about him greatly appealed to her. Last night, Lavender realised that the wolf inside of her was attracted to Bruce as well. She didn't know him, but she could tell that he had a kind soul.

"Hello," she greeted him, sitting on the bench next to him. The park was busy that day, children and families playing in the play area not too far from them.

"Good afternoon," Bruce said, handing her a sandwich. "It's salami."

"Perfect," Lavender said, taking a bite. She was starving.

The two of them ate in silence, enjoying the sandwiches and chips that Bruce had brought. When finished, Lavender gave him a smile.

"Thank you," she said warmly. "That was delicious."

"No, thank you for meeting me," Bruce replied. "So where are you from?" he asked. "I noticed you have an accent."

"England," Lavender replied. "I grew up there, and I moved here about a year ago. What about you?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'm really from everywhere. I never spend too long in one place."

"Why is that?" Lavender asked, intrigued by his nomadic lifestyle.

"I like to be alone," Bruce replied, a frown marring his face. "It's safer that way."

"Safer?"

"I'm dangerous."

Lavender smiled. "Me too."

"I know." Bruce stared into her brown eyes, causing her heart to flutter with excitement.

She laughed dryly. "I suppose we are more alike than I thought." Wanting to get to know him better, Lavender took a deep breath. "Bruce, I… I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me."

He smiled warmly at her. "I…"

The smile disappeared from his face completely. "Fuck," he said, bolting upright. "They found me."

"What?" Lavender asked, standing as well. She followed her gaze and saw he was a staring at the sidewalk filled with people walking about their own business. "Bruce, who found you?" She looked at him and saw he was sweating. "Bruce?" she asked worriedly.

He grasped her shoulders, turning to face him. "Lavender, please, don't ever feel like you're a monster. Don't hate yourself for what happens… it's… it's just who you are. Accept it. Embrace it."

"Do you?" she countered, trembling slightly.

Bruce gave her half a smile. "I'm working on it." Leaning down, he briefly pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but it was enough to ignite a flame of desire inside Lavender. "You're the only man who's seen me for me," she whispered. "Bruce, will you have dinner with me?" she asked again, ignoring the seed of doubt inside of her.

"I'm sorry, Lavender." He glanced over her shoulder and went rigid. He gave her one last look, staring at her intently as he always did. "Good-bye."

The moment his hands left her shoulders, dread filled her. She watched as he took off running, quicker than she had ever seen a Muggle run before. Glancing back towards the sidewalk, she frowned. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so what did Bruce mean when he said they found him?

With a sigh, Lavender returned to the diner.

"How was your date?" Mrs. Buchwald asked.

"Fine," Lavender replied. "A bit strange, to be honest."

"Do you like him?" Mrs. Buchwald asked, a kind smile on her face.

"Very much," Lavender replied honestly, "But I don't think anything will become of it." She washed her hands before getting back to work, continuing to wonder if Bruce would be in for his nightly coffee.

* * *

Lavender never saw Bruce again. She didn't know where he disappeared to, but she figured that he lived a nomadic lifestyle to hide from whomever had found him.

She hoped that he was safe wherever he was, and that he was never too lonely. No one deserved to live a life full of loneliness.

Lavender missed Bruce, having connected with him in the brief few days that she knew him. However, she eventually moved on because that's what was meant to be. Their fates were not intertwined as she had hoped they'd be. The stars had shown her that. Lavender couldn't be sad… She wouldn't allow herself to be.

Life always goes on, no matter what happens.


End file.
